berrys_wolves_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
River Pack
Welcome to the River Pack. We are a pack of the proud and the fearless. We are filled with the most fiercest and the most swiftest wolves out there. Our bodies are strong, built for speed and strength, so we can swim far and fast! This pack is owned by Berry and''' Dexterosity! Ranks Here are some ranks you may have not heard of ---- '''Deltas- Betas in training Pup-mothers- nursing/expecting she-wolves Rivertellers- healers; the ones who get messages from Star Pack and heal other's wounds. There are usually 3 in a pack. Apprentices- Sharppaws in training Softpaws- Rivertellers in training Sharppaws- fighters and the one to patrol the borders No-claws- elders of the pack Traditions and Ceremonies 'Traditions' 'Alpha' Male: Wears odd carved wooden necklace when something special happens Female: Wears odd carved necklace when something special happens 'Beta' Male: Wears leaf crown on special occasions Female: Wears flower crown on special occasions 'Riverteller' Wears oddly colored bracelet on first day and on special occasions 'Ceremonies:' 'Alpha' Goes to Star Pool to get 10 lives. Lives from from these wolves in this order: Mother Father Siblings Mate Pups Mentor Apprentice Best friend Second best friend Last Alpha (Click here to see full procedure) More coming soon! Others *Frost Pack Events *Backer and Talia have died so Dexterosity and Forsh are the new pack leaders. *Yew and Jacklina are the new Betas! *Teagan and Icey are the new Deltas! Members 'Alphas:' Female: Dexterosity- slender, muscular, large black she-wolf with green eyes. She is stunning to all male wolves but none try to be her mate because of her mate Forsh. She is intelligent, fearless, and easily brought into a fight so it is Forsh who calms her down. (Mate: Forsh) (Berry) Male: Forsh- large, male dire with brown eyes and sandy-dark cream colored fur. He is the largest and strongest dire in the pack. Despite his size and strength he is quite gentle and generous. Only when provoked can he be the mass of strength he is. (Mate: Dexterosity) (Berry) 'Betas:' Male: Yew- small black male with unusually long front teeth and very shoryt canines. He is fierce, protective, and loyal. (Mate: Jacklina) (Delta: Teagan) (Berry) Female: Jacklina- Small gray and white she-wolf with blue eyes. She is smart and considered soft-hearted until you meet her in battle. (Mate: Yew) (Delta: Icey) (Berry) 'Deltas:' Teagan- medium sized brown male with amber eyes and white-white fangs. He is considered strange, and he pops up out of no where. He is very quiet and sometimes speaks in metaphor. His sister is Icey. (Berry) Icey- small golden white she-wolf with blue eyes. She is gentle and sweet but mess with her pack and you can call her a mountain lion instead of a wolf! (Berry) 'Rivertellers:' Marcy- small, ruffled dark brown female wolf with patches of lighter brown and icy green eyes. She is intelligent, clever, and resourceful, and knows how to heal almost every type of sickness and wound. (Softpaw: Chico) (Ember) Halo- large dark gray male with strange tabby-like markings on the tail. He is cunning, smart, and very friendly towards any injured wolf. He is also very resourceful like Marcy. (Berry) Stripe- small striped male with brown dur and green eyes. He is calm, light-hearted, and gets annoyed that they go to find Nightlock berries and the other poisons. (Berry) Siren - a small light grey female with a white underbelly and muzzle. She has light brown eyes and white tipped ears. She is very playful and calm and loves to play with pups. (Frosty) 'Sharppaws:' Perlin- large, muscular, well-built gray male wolf with black patches on his legs and clever green eyes. He is cunning, brooding, and thoughtful, and can fight with his claws as well as his words. (Apprentice: Urusa) (Ember) Cheetah- well-built, muscular she-wolf with amber eyes and black spots. She is somewhat like a cheetah and built mostly for speed. (Apprentice: Clinging Snow) (Berry) Lyrion- large, muscular golden male wolf with green eyes. He is a natural leader, calm, and intelligent, and would fight for his family until the death. (Mate: Rose) (Ember) Kyra- small, slender, long-clawed she-wolf with gray-black fur, nimble paws, and pale green eyes. She is quiet, clever, and hardly speaks unless it's necessary. Her claws are quite unusual in a wolf. (Ember) 'Apprentices:' Urusa- tall, slender, strong, sleek golden female wolf with wispy white streaks and stunning bright green eyes. She is happy and friendly to other wolves, and has quick reflexes. She is also brave and smart. (Mentor: Perlin) (Ember) Clinging Snow- tall, sleek white she-wolf with icey green eyes. She is clever, cunning, and sly. You never know if she played a prank on you until it happens. She loves to play pranks on her mother and father. (Daughter of Dexerosity and Forsh) (Mentor: Cheetah) (Berry) 'Softpaws:' Chico- large brown male wolf with a white-tipped tail, paler underbelly, and dark blue eyes. He is inquisitive, curious, and full of energy, and loves to help others and make them laugh. (Mentor: Marcy) (Ember) 'Pup-mothers:' Rose- sleek, tall amber-pelted she-wolf with tiny white dots and blue-green eyes. She is devoted to her mate and pups, and is fierce and aggressive when threatened. Her normal demeanor is one of kindness and care. (Mate: Lyrion) (Ember) 'Pups:' Gertrude- large, glossy golden she-wolf with amber spots rippling throughout her pelt and stunning green eyes. She is loud, proud, and sometimes obnoxious, but she is an overall loyal and brave wolf. (Daughter of Rose and Lyrion) (Ember) Sio- small, strong, ruffled brown male wolf with white paws and blue eyes. He is thoughtful and brooding, and is excited for the day he can help out his pack to the utmost extent. He normally acts like he's a sharppaw already. (Son of Rose and Lyrion) (Ember) 'No-claws:' Yursio- large but somewhat weak dark gray male wolf with pale green eyes. He is old, but that doesn't stop him from helping out as much as he can. With his happy, carefree ways, he can put any wolf into a good mood. (Ember) Aamo- large, muscular red male dire with dark amber eyes. He had to retire early because of a sickness that drained his strength. Now his strength is back but he is blind due to unknown causes. He is great friends with Yursio and often asks him to help lead Aamo to the Freshly-caught prey pile or to get a drink. (Berry) Gallery Here is where you can show off some parts of your territory! ---- Deaths *Splinter and Rock (betas) - killed by mudslide *Backer and Talia (alphas) - killed by Frost Pack Sentinels Births None RPG (Don't forget to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Dexterosity yawned and walked out of the alpha's den. She shook her fur out and looked around for Forsh. He always goes hunting really early and she figured he would be back by now. She shrugged and walked over to the Freshly-caught prey. She took a rabbit and queitly munched on while watching her back awake and the clearing of their camp grow busier and busier.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Are the herbs for healing the same as in Warriors?) "Now, Chico, tell me what would be best for taking infection out of a wound," Marcy quizzed her softpaw, looking expectantly at the brown wolf. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 19:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yep) Clinging Snow limped into the Riverteller's den with Cheetah letting her lean on the spotted wolf. "Uhh. Hi!" She barked. "I think I broke my leg again.." Cheetah seemed annoyed with her apprentice. She always seemed to get hurt!♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 19:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Okay, thanks~) "Um..." Chico looked around the den, thinking. "Was it..." He was interrupted by a bark, and turned his head to see Cheetah padding in with her apprentice, Clinging Snow, leaning against her. "''Another injury?" Marcy asked mildly, surveying both wolves up and down. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 20:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rrright again." Cheetah growled. She shook her apprentice off and watched her. "Hehe.. trees look tempting.." she whined flattening her ears.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 21:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Marcy rolled her eyes, smiling at the apprentice's risky ways, and motioned for Clinging Snow to sit down in a pre-made nest. "Let's take a look at that leg," she said. "Chico, get the necessary materials for broken bones from the store, please." Chico scurried off. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 22:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- She sat in the nest and waited patiently.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 01:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Marcy bent her head down and sniffed Clinging Snow's leg. Then she gently maneuvered her paw under it and carefully raised the leg to get a closer look at it. Chico ran back with the healing herbs and set them down beside Marcy, peeking over her shoulder. "It's broken, that's for sure," Marcy finally said, and lay it back down. "You'll be resting here for several days while it mends." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 03:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ahmm!" She sighed over dramatically. "See what tree climbing does." Cheetah said to her apprentice. She nodded sadly. Then she brightened up. "I can still heal!" She barked happily. Cheetah shook her head. "Alright, well I gotta go. See y'all later." She turned and left to go on patrol.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 22:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Bye, Cheetah!" Chico called after her. "You can't tree-climb any more, okay, Clinging Snow?" Marcy told the apprentice sternly. "I'm serious. One more injury like this caused by tree-climbing, and I'll need to speak with Dexterosity and Forsh about it." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 23:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Her eyes widened. "No! No please don't tell my parents!!" She hopped up and was standing until her leg made her fall. "Ouch!" --''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 23:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sit down, Snow, or your leg will never heal." She complied, and Marcy's eyes softened at the young wolf's energy. "Once your leg heals, you can run, hunt, and fight as well as any other wolf, but no tree-climbing. Okay?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She sat growling. ~~ Dexterosity lay down in a patch of sun bored out of her mind. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 02:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Snow, it is very important that you acknowledge this conversation," Marcy said mildly. "Climbing trees is dangerous for any wolf, especially apprentices who aren't as experienced as sharppaws." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 04:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rrr! Fine! No more tree climbing only if you let me help.you once in awhile." She barked. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 05:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'd always welcome the help," Marcy answered, her eyes kinder. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 14:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Halo walked in with horsetail, mallow, watermint, and juniper berries. When he saw Clinging Snow, he hung his head. "Really? More tree climbing?" he growled through the herbs. He sat them down to where he could sort them out and he turned. "Okay Marcy, what is it now? Broken neck, leg, spine?" he said, then he looled at her leg. "Nevermind..." "Hi Halo," Snow said. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 18:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, she's got a broken leg because she was climbing a tree, and she fell," Marcy reported, eyeing the she-wolf. "I told her not to do it any more or I would tell her parents." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 19:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't tell my parents." She said pleadingly. Halo sorted through the herbs. "I scented Frost Pack over the border again." He said while sorting through the horsetail. "Same wolf. But their scent I can't quote pick up." Once he finished the horsetail he put it away and continued on the mallow. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 20:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Huh," Marcy murmured. "It isn't our place to worry about that, but it will be soon enough if they decide to invade, or attack, or do something that injures the River Pack." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 22:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- He snorted. "Those Frost Pack wolves better decide. If they attack or not. I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't give a wolf a good bite to the side." He grumbled to himself a bit and finished the herbs quickly. He always got work done quickly. He shook his fur. "Chico could you please come here." He said gesturing to the softpaw with his tail. There was something he and Marcy need to see. "Marcy you too." --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 23:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Chico immediately bounded over, while Marcy followed more slowly. "What is it, Halo? Is it something cool or weird?" Chico barked as he hopped to a stop beside the other Riverteller. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cool and weird." He pushed a small turquoise rock with a strange golden pattern on it. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 02:42, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ooh!" Chico leaned down to sniff at the rock, his eyes wide with excitement. Marcy eyed the rock with surprise. "Where did you ever find this pretty rock?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 05:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You know that strange star-shaped lake down by the Frost Pack border? I found it there." He said. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 06:20, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It certainly would have caught my eye," Marcy noted appreciatively. "But what will we use it for? Decoration?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 03:04, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure. This den does need some decorating done. I mean its been this way for how many years? Its so plain and and dull in this den." He replied. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 03:11, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah!" Chico agreed, jumping up behind Halo suddenly. "It's so dark and dull in here." "I wouldn't mind a little decoration," Marcy agreed. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 03:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- He looked behind him. "Chico, we need some poppy seeds," he barked. "Just don't swallow them this time," he teased the softpaw. "So where will we put this marvelous piece of nature?" he asked, nosing the rock. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Chico bounded off to the herb store, Marcy gazed around. "Erm... How about near the entrance or in a small space open for everyone to see? We should really get more of these," she added mostly to herself. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Halo took the stone to a small patch of sunlight near the entrance Snow stood straight up. Luckily her paw wasn't touching the ground. "I've seen lots of those rocks! As well as very beautiful shiny things! The rocks are all different colors too." She barked happily. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 05:57, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Chico returned with the poppy seeds as Snow reported her knowledge of the stones. "Where?" Chico asked after carefully laying down the leaf with the seeds in them. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snow replied, "Once my leg heals, I'll take you there." Halo nodded. "Snow, your leg will heal soon," he said. He was looking at her leg and he pushed the poppy seeds to her. "Eat and lay down." She nodded, licked up the seeds, and lay down carefully. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Soon Clinging Snow fell asleep, and Marcy returned the leaf back to storage. "Now we wait," she said. "Her leg should heal soon, as you said." She nodded to Halo. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 23:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded. "I hope she knows not to mess with trees again. They may look harmless but they are feisty creatures." He joked. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Marcy chuckled softly. "That they are." "I want to climb a tree someday!" Chico swished his tail in excitement. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Halo shook his head. "Chico, you could get hurt!" -✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 22:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Chico hesitated, then shrugged. "I'd ask a sharppaw if they could help me." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 19:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Siren stretched and shook out her fur happily, her tail wagging slowly. She padded over to a sunny spot and sat down. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- Halo tilted his head in thought. "Maybe Jacklina could help you, Chico. I mean wolves aren't cats but it can be a possible food source when chasing squirrels.. Jacklina is the best Tree climber that I know of." --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:13, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Active Category:Berry's Packs Category:Roleplay Category:Packs